We Are
|} We Are - десятый трек из альбома 24/Seven. Был слит в интернет 20 апреля 2013 года. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 px Слова thumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxThinking, we don't want get caught up in over thinking We only got tonight Moments, we gotta keep on living for these moments 'Cause this is our time Life's too short to sit and wait For luck to come our way Light it up like fireworks I want to hear you say We are, we are We are alive And we are the light that's shining now We are, we are We are the reckless And you can hear us traveling on the sound We are, we are Young and dumb, always chasing something We are, we are Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming We are, we are Chances, you know there's nothing wrong with taking chances Put it on the line Oh someday, I know we're gonna be somebody someday Only gotta try Life's too short to sit and wait For luck to come our way Light it up like fireworks I want to hear you say We are, we are We are alive And we are the light that's shining now We are, we are We are the reckless And you can hear us traveling on the sound We are, we are Young and dumb, always chasing something We are, we are Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming We are, we are Oh, oh We are, we are Oh We are, we are Oh We are, we are Oh We are, we are Oh We are, we are We are, we are We are alive And we are the light that's shining now We are, we are We are the reckless And you can hear us traveling on the sound We are, we are Young and dumb, always chasing something We are, we are Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming We are, we are Перевод Размышления, мы не хотим увязнуть в излишних размышлениях, У нас этой ночью есть только Моменты, мы должны продолжать жить ради этих моментов, Потому что это наше время! Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы сидеть и ждать Счастья, которое появится на нашем пути Освети это, словно фейерверк, Я хочу услышать от вас Мы, мы, Мы живы, И мы свет, который светит сейчас! Мы, мы, Мы беззаботные И ты можешь услышать как мы странствуем в мире звука Мы, мы Молодые и глупые, всегда гонимся за чем-то Мы, мы — это Сердца, которые как барабаны, ты можешь услышать нас, когда мы приедем Мы, мы Риск, ты знаешь, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы рискнуть, Поставь все на карту! О, когда-нибудь, я знаю мы будем кем-то когда-нибудь, Нужно только попытаться Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы сидеть и ждать Счастья, которое появится на нашем пути Освети это, как фейерверк, Я хочу услышать от вас Мы, мы, Мы живы, И мы свет, который светит сейчас! Мы, мы, Мы беззаботные И ты можешь услышать как мы странствуем в мире звука Мы, мы Молодые и глупые, всегда гонимся за чем-то Мы, мы — это Сердца, которые как барабаны, ты можешь услышать нас, когда мы приедем Мы, мы, Оу, воу Мы, мы, Оу,воу Мы, мы, Оу, воу Мы, мы, Оу, воу Мы,мы, Оу,воу Мы, мы, Оу, воу Мы, мы, Мы живы, И мы свет, который светит сейчас! Мы, мы, Мы беззаботные И ты можешь услышать как мы странствуем в мире звука Мы, мы Молодые и глупые, всегда гонимся за чем-то Мы, мы — это Сердца, которые как барабаны, ты можешь услышать нас, когда мы приедем Мы, мы!